


Timey Wimey Sexy Lesbian Times...

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Amy is not River's mother but River is the mother of Louise. </p><p>Louise is from the second Cushing movie, here with the surname 'Song'. </p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timey Wimey Sexy Lesbian Times...

The TARDIS materialized and Louise Song stepped out she looked around and smiled. She stroked the craft lovingly.

"What a good, good girl you are."

She purred and kissed it softly.

"I'll thank you properly later."

She murred and then made her way over the road to the house where she knew her 'date' would be waiting.... not that she knew she was Louise’s date yet. Amy had been quietly working. Louise smoothed out her dress and jacket and then knocked on the door. Amy moved to answer the door. Louise smiled as the door opened.

"Hi Amy Pond? I'm Louise."  
"Let me guess, River's kid?"  
"Yes, and your date for the evening…"  
"Well, I wish I was surprised."

Amy teased. 

"Like mother, like daughter."  
Louise purred and kissed Amy. Amy smiled even as she responded. Louise smirked and, even though they were in the front doorway of the house began undoing Amy's clothes. Amy smirked and pulled her inside, shutting the door quickly.   
"Spoilsport!"

Louise teased as she continued to kiss Amy and undo Amy's clothes.   
"Pervy old men aren't my thing..."

Amy teased, allowing Louise to strip her all the same. Louise laughed as she felt up Amy's body.   
"Enjoying yourself?"  
"Can't you tell? Is the wetness of my inner thighs not that much of a giveaway?"  
"Not really, especially not if your anything like your mother..."  
Louise laughed softly and playfully slapped Amy's bottom. Amy yelped then laughed. 

"Cheeky."   
"Very much so…"

Louise purred kissing Amy again much harder this time. Amy smiled and let her lead. Louise lent into Amy making her sit back down on her stool she then got down on her knees and made Amy spread hers smiling at her as she did so. Amy smiled even as she allowed Louise to do what she wanted.   
"Mummy was right… You really are incredibly easy."

Louise teased before blowing softly on Amy's clit.   
"Only for the Song women."  
Louise smirked and blew on her again.

"And the women of Traken, Australian air hostesses, noble savages, astrophysicists, scientists, women in uniform, Victorian orphans, United nations agents...they've all passed this way before…"

She teased as she took her first lick of Amy's clit.   
"Okay, fine... but can you blame me?"  
"Nope...still makes you the universes mega easy slut…”  
"That title is shared by your mother though."  
"True."

Louise agreed as she began to lick.

"But it’s not as frowned upon in our time to be that way."  
"I coped."  
Louise smiled and kept licking.

"Mmmmm so sweet."  
"Oh god, keep going."  
Louise smirked and stopped.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"  
"Please keep going."  
"Oh...I thought you said that…"

Louise giggled and returned to licking. Amy soon cried out and came.


End file.
